Cliché
by Veronica Violet
Summary: It was such a cliché, she knew. Good girl falls for bad boy. Caroline had sworn she wouldn't ever be like Elena and Damon and their never ending saga of codependance - whoops, love. You shouldn't trust people like that with anything, much less your heart. Caroline wasn't going to be the foolish girl who got her heart broken when he left and never came back. Then came Klaus.


Caroline Forbes was a Good Girl. A cheerleader, pretty, but not too smart (everyone assumed). Popular and always happy. Kind of a bitch, but charming and charismatic. The kind of girl you took home, showed off to your parents and friends alike.

And it was such a cliché, she knew. Good girl falls for bad boy. Caroline had sworn she wouldn't ever be like Elena and Damon and their never ending saga of codependence - whoops, _love_. You shouldn't trust people like that with anything, much less your heart. Caroline wasn't going to be the foolish girl who got her heart broken when he left and never came back.

Then came Klaus.

She wasn't sure when it stopped being just sex for her.

That's all it had started out as, after all. She and Klaus had run into one another outside the school, after hours. Which had unavoidably led to a fight because she thought he was an arrogant bastard and he thought she was a judgmental bitch. And maybe they were both right and maybe so was that saying, "opposites attract," or maybe they weren't really opposites at all, maybe they were really just the same (something they'd deny until their dying day), and maybe not but suddenly they were kissing.

It was wrong, so wrong, because she didn't even like him, they hated each other, but there they were, him pinning her against the wall, kissing her breath away. And Caroline should have pushed him off and yelled and told him it never happened, but she didn't. Instead she pulled him closer, because he wanted her. For once she was somebody's first choice. Not a rebound, or a consolation prize. He didn't want someone else. He wanted her.

And maybe she wanted him too.

She's still a little fuzzy on how they got from behind the school to his car, but suddenly they were lying on the backseat of the black car that she didn't really know anything about other than it was a classic and probably really expensive. And she didn't really care about the car either, not when they were naked and panting and he was making her feel _so good._

It was quick, sloppy that first time. 69ing because the backseat of the car wasn't very big and they didn't have any condoms anyway. Afterwards, they got dressed and Caroline got out of the car. They didn't really say anything, other than Caroline's slightly awkward, "See you around?" and his lazy, "Yeah, sure."

She walked home. Had dinner by herself (her mom was working late again). Talked to Elena on the phone. She didn't mention Klaus to her. Why would she? She thought that was the end of it.

But the next day as she was walking to study hall, he discreetly grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. She came so close to protesting, but he kissed her, long and hard and deep, and she forgot why she was protesting in the first place.

She got to study hall twenty minutes late, hair messed up and no lipstick left.

It continued like that, messy mouths and fingers in dark corners, moans of pleasure muffled by kisses. More slowly, when they had time, an empty house and proper bed.

And slowly, things started changing. Oh, they still ignored each other at school and hid what they were doing, but she didn't leave right after anymore. They stayed tangled together as the afterglow faded. She would make him laugh without meaning to, and pretend he wasn't making her smile, and he would smoke and she would sometimes steal his cigarette and take a drag because if she was indulging herself already, why not?

She didn't know when she started loving him. If she had to guess, she'd say it was one night a few weeks after they'd started whatever the hell they'd started. When her mom was working late out all night, and she was hungry and bored and sad and really needed a distraction. And when she called Klaus and asked if he wanted to come over, he somehow understood that and showed up with Chinese takeout and a smirk.

And she fell in love, all tangled up in the blankets on her bed and surrounded by laughter and fortune cookies and cigarette smoke.

 **AN: So, this is short and (I hope) sweet. I originally planned on having a longer, multi-chap fic - I still might write one set in this universe. Would that interest anyone? This is my first TVD fic, and really different than my generally dialogue heavy stuff. I also wasn't sure what the rating would be - I did M, just to be safe. R &R**!


End file.
